Silver Whispers
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: The Cullen family is disturbed by some very unsettling news. Melinda Gordon tells them that she has seen a ghost--Elizabeth, who is looking for her son...Edward. More Twilight than Ghost Whisperer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight/Ghost Whisperer characters/themes. All Twilight characters/themes are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Ghost Whisperer characters/themes are all owned by its writer/creator.**

One:

Bella Cullen was perched on the pure white sofa with her daughter, Renesmee Cullen and her husband, Edward Cullen.

"Bella, darling, I think it's best that Renesmee gets to bed soon, don't you agree?" Edward purred as he looked over to Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Daddy, I want to stay up!" Renesmee pouted. She looked over to Edward hopefully.

"Ness, you need your sleep." Edward reminded her.

"I'm not tired yet." Renesmee pleaded as she stifled a yawn.

"Okay, how about this? Daddy will play you once song on the piano and _then _you'll go to bed." Bella negotiated.

"Fine." Renesmee sighed as Edward walked over to the piano, ready to play her a song.

"Bella, do you have a minute?" Rosalie asked as she floated into the room, her golden hair streaming behind her.

"Sure." Bella agreed, easily, as she stood up from the couch.

"Bella, Alice and I wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to come out with Emmett, Jasper, and us tonight. We're going out someplace, it was Alice's idea." Rosalie asked.

"I'd have to ask Edward…and Ness---"

"Esme and Carlisle will be here to watch Renesmee for you." Rosalie cut in helpfully.

Bella thought over the offer carefully. It would be fun to go out with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. But she had been planning to just sit in for the night, perhaps read a little, watch Renesmee sleep, listen to Edward's music.

"Where would be going?" Bella asked after some time.

"Hmm…Emmett was thinking this new movie theater. But Alice was leaning towards going out dancing. I agree with Emmett on the movie and Alicejust wants to go someplace "upscale" so that she can show off her new ice blue satin dress." Rosalie giggled.

"Edward and I will come, I'll just go grab my coat." Bella responded as she darted up the stairs, ready to retrieve her dark brown jacket from Edward's room, where her closet was.

"Alright, sounds good." Rosalie grinned, genuinely thrilled that Bella would be joining them on the outing.

"Bella, you're coming, right?" Alice beamed as she danced into Bella and Edward's room.

"What?" Bella asked as she ripped her jacket off it's hanger and flung it on.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice gasped as soon as Bella stepped out of the closet.

"What?" Bella asked, her eyes widened in horror, afraid that something was dreadfully wrong. She racked her brain for things that could be off…maybe she saw something…something dreadful…perhaps something was going to happen to Edward or Renesmee. She felt herself preparing for the worst, ready to break down in tears at any moment.

"That is _not _what you're wearing tonight, is it?" Alice gasped, still horror-stricken.

"Alice!" Bella chided, growing angry.

"What?" Alice demanded, her hand on her tiny hip.

"This is about an _outfit_?" Bella practically spit. All of that worry.

"Yes!" Alice responded, still obviously, fuming about it.

Bella rolled her light gold eyes in surrender. "What do _you _want me to wear?"

"Oh, yay! I get to dress you!" Alice clapped her hands with glee as she stepped into the closet in Bella's room.

"Hmmmm…" Alice muttered as she sifted through the clothes.

Bella waited patiently for Alice to select something that she would deem appropriate for the night's festivities.

"Let's go back to your and Edward's house. You _do _still have the clothes I gave you, right?" Alice asked, her eyes boring into Bella's head, challenging her.

"Yes." Bella replied with a vigorous nod of her head. She knew for a fact that everything that Alice had given her along with the beautiful, quaint house that Esme and Carlisle had given her was still there. In fact, mostof it was still untouched.

"Let's go then." Alice smiled and the two ran over to Bella and Edward's house with an unnatural speed.

"Come on in, we have absolutely no time to spare." Alice urged as she opened the door to the house and raced in, past every room until she reached the gianormous walk-in she'd insisted be put into the house.

Bella reluctantly followed and sunk onto the bed as soon as the reached the bedroom. She sat unmoving as Alice ransacked the closet.

"Ooo!" Alice grabbed a lavender strapless dress out of the closet and showed it to Bella, excitedly.

"Alice…" Bella began to protest.

"Come on, Bella, Edward will _love _it, trust me." Alice encouraged as she threw the knee-length dress at Bella.

"Fine." Bella grumbled as she stripped out of her light jeans and gray T-shirt.

She pulled the satin dress over her body and combed her fingers through her now slightly messy brunette hair.

"Here, let me fix it!" Alice insisted as she ran over to wear Bella was standing. She grabbed a heavy, gold hairbrush off a nearby nightstand and ran it through Bella's hair several times. She then pulled it up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands hanging in Bella's face, she put two light wood chopsticks in Bella's hair, to keep the hairdo in place.

"You look perfect." Alice informed her with a proud smile.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She was still, even now, shocked by the beautiful face that looked back at her in the mirror. It took a lot of getting used to, this new gorgeous face. She had to continuously remind herself that now she was a vampire, like Edward and was therefore beautiful. It wasn't so much that she _forgot _that she was beautiful, it was just that she forgot _how _beautiful she'd become.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella sighed as she put on the thin purple high-heels that Alice had just handed her.

"And these, too." Alice gave Bella a small, purple shrug with quarter length sleeves to wear over the dress and a tiny, beaded lavender clutch.

"Thank you." Bella accepted the two accessories and pulled the shrug on.

She hadn't even know that the items were _in _her closet.

"Now. We can go, then." Alice grinned. She was already fully dressed, of course, in the satin ice blue dress that Rosalie had mentioned. She wore it with a pair of incredibly high silver shoes and held a satin baby blue clutch in her left hand.

When Alice and Bella arrived back into the Cullen's all-white living room Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all waiting for them.

Rosalie was lounging on the white sofa in a short, glittery, strapless, silver-sequined dress. Her long blonde hair was worn down and she her shoes were silver and looked even higher than Alice's.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all wearing black pants with matching black jackets and crisp white blouses underneath.

"Bella." Edward murmured, taking in the astonishingly beautiful sight of his wife.

"Edward." Bella whispered back as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her just before he kissed her.

"Are you two done?" Alice snapped, staring at them impatiently.

"Oh, right." Bella released him, embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Alice demanded as she stomped her foot, petulantly.

"Where _are _we going?" Edward wanted to know, as he casually buttoned his coat.

"Um, dancing." Alice replied.

"Alice!" Emmett whined, obviously angry that they weren't going to a movie.

"What? Did you honestly think Bella, Rose, and I dressed up to go to a _movie_?" Alice snorted.

"Um, I wouldn't actually mind going to a movie." Rosalie put in, siding with Emmett.

"Me neither. I'd prefer it." Bella quickly told Alice.

Alice gave her a cutting look.

"Uh, but dancing could be fun, too." Bella quickly backpedaled.

Emmett sighed. "Traitor."

"No! I mean, ugh, whatever." Bella rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Where we go dancing?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, there's this glorious ballroom that has a live orchestra and…" Alice trailed off as Emmett interrupted her.

"No way!"

"Then _why, _my I ask, did you get dressed up?" Alice demanded.

"Because I saw Rose in that silver dress." Emmett shrugged.

"Whatever." Alice angrily stomped her foot once more.

"Why don't we go….um…see a play?" Bella suggested, hopefully.

"Hm." Alice thought about it for a moment.

Rosalie and Bella exchanged a hopeful glance.

"I mean, it _does _have _some _promise." Alice finally decreed.

"So. Can we?" Rosalie pressed, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Wait, what play? And is it opening night?" Alice turned to Bella.

"Well, I saw that both Hairspray and To Kill A Mockingbird are opening tonight. Personally, I'd like to see To Kill a Mockingbird, but that's just me." Bella replied, smoothly.

"But that's so….dreary. Dull, really." Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Bella sighed. "We don't _have _to see that one."

"I'm all for Hairspray. Seeing fat people dance around while the sing, sounds hilarious." Emmett laughed thunderously.

"Alice, it doesn't sound bad. Plus, people dress up for opening nights of shows." Jasper tried to sooth her.

"Oh, alright." Alice surrendered.

"Well, thank God, we've decided. It only took about twelve hours." Emmett groaned.

"It was about twelve _minutes_." Alice corrected, snidely.

"Whatever, it was exhausting." Emmett complained.

"Can we just _go?_" Rosalie asked with a huff.

"We are going, Rose, calm down!" Alice screeched.

"Me? How about you?" Rosalie yelled back.

"Girls!" Esme scolded as she entered the room with a sleeping Renesmee in her slender arms.

"Sorry." Alice apologized meekly.

"Hm." Rosalie glared at Alice and tossed her sleek hair over her shoulder.

"Rose." Esme warned.

"Fine. Alice, I apologize." Rosalie told her, for Esme's benefit.

"Thank you." Esme smiled and laid Renesmee out on the couch. She then put a cream, cashmere blanket over her little body and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Esme, for taking care of Nessie while we're out." Bella smiled.

"It's not a problem, Bella." Esme assured her with a warm smile.

"Let's just go already!" Emmett moaned as he reached for the door handle.

"We are! Love you, Esme, Carlisle!" Alice called out as she swung open the door.

"Love you!" Rosalie yelled as she followed Emmett outside.

"Bye, thanks again!" Bella and Edward then exited as well.

…**.**

Melinda Gordon sat on her bed, ready to get into bed and read for a while before she went to sleep.

"Hey, Mel." Her husband, Jim Clancy yawned as he entered the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Jim, hey." Melinda smiled at Jim, lovingly.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked.

"I was going to read for a little bit first but if you want to…" Melinda shrugged.

"No, I was planning on reading a bit, too." Jim grinned and took his book off of his nightstand.

"What're you reading?" Melinda peered over at the thick, gray book in his hands.

"Sherlock Holmes." He laughed.

"For what? The two thousandth time?" She giggled and took out her own reading material, _People _magazine.

They settled into the silence and both became absorbed in what they were reading.

"Edward. Edward. Edward." A low, female voice whispered.

Melinda gasped. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. Wait, what's going on?" Jim snapped his book shut and looked at Melinda, seriously.

Melinda brought her finger to her lips, silencing him.

"Edward. Edward." The voice continued.

"Hello? Come out, it's okay." Melinda goaded.

"Where is EDWARD?" A beautiful woman appeared in front of her. She had beautiful, long bronze hair and striking green eyes. She was thin and seemed to be covered in a sheen of sweat. She wore a loose, cream dress and was barefooted.

"Are you alright? Who's Edward?" Melinda asked of the ghost, anxiously.

"Where…." She whispered as a final word before she vanished.

Melinda looked around, wishing for the woman to reappear. At least now she knew what she had to find out. She needed to discover who Edward was and _why _this woman wanted to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

"Jazz, you sit here, Em you're here…um…Rose is next to Em, then Bella and I will sit together…" Edward instructed as he read off of everyone's tickets.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go back to the car to get my purse." Rosalie explained.

"What do you need your purse for?" Jasper asked with a slight chuckle.

"I just want it." Rosalie replied with a shrug.

"Fine." Jasper settled into his seat with was next to both Alice and Emmett.

"Em, I'll be right back." Rosalie grinned at Emmett.

"Rose, honey, you really don't need your purse. And the play's going to start in, like, two seconds." Emmett tried.

"Okay, I'll stay." Rosalie heaved a sigh and plopped down next to Emmett and Bella.

"I'm so happy we're not dancing right now." Bella hissed into Rosalie's ear.

"Me too. I would've died. I'm not in the dancing mood at all." Rosalie responded, softly.

"I never am." Bella giggled, knowing it was true. Even though she was now a vampire and no longer had the clumsiness she'd had as a human, she still despised dancing.

Rosalie gave Bella a warm smile in return.

"You know, I always wanted to be a vampire and I _do _love it. But sometimes…sometimes I find myself missing human things." Bella confessed, her voice wistful.

Edward tensed beside her.

"Edward, no. I didn't mean it that way. Besides, you _had _to change me. Renesmee…."

"I know, Bella, love, but it pains me that you aren't fully happy in this life." Edward replied, his voice full of agony.

"Edward, that's not what I'm saying!" Bella quickly replied.

"Honestly, Edward, just relax! That's not what Bella meant. I know that she is fully happy as a vampire. She just misses _some _human things, even just little things. It's only natural that she would." Rosalie jumped in, in Bella's defense.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella smiled, smugly at Edward.

"Still…." Edward put his face in his hands, distressed.

"Oh, Edward, you're making too much of it." Alice put in as she twisted a gold necklace around her neck.

"Fine, I apologize, everyone." Edward sighed, knowing this was one argument he would never win. No one else felt this way…no one else had ever seen their spouse _human _before. Well, Rosalie had carried a human, dying Emmett home but…it was different. She hadn't known him as he'd known human Bella. She hadn't lived with Emmett human, and she hadn't changed Emmett into a vampire…a monster.

"I love you, Edward. You have nothing to apologize for." Bella murmured into his ear.

"Love you, too, Bella, I always will." Edward smiled, his emotion changing to one of utter serenity.

"Oh God, this is good." Emmett chuckled as soon as the overweight actress playing Tracey Turnblad waddled onto the stage belting out "Good Morning Baltimore".

Edward's eyes flickered to Emmett and laughed, "You _would _be amused by this."

"I still think we should have gone dancing." Alice sighed.

Then, the group settled into their seats, enjoying the show.

***************

Melinda pushed her magazine onto the floor after Jim turned off the light and they'd decided to go to sleep.

"I'm exhausted. Good night, Jim." Melinda whispered as she lay her head down on her white pillow.

"Love you, Mel." Jim smiled softly.

"My Edward." Melinda heard a heavy sob mutter.

"Hello?" Melinda heard her voice, small whispered into the dark abyss of night.

"My Edward, where is he?" The woman asked, her face a perplexed mask. It streamed with overflowing tears and perspiration.

"Who is Edward? Is it your husband?" Melinda asked, going the ordinary route, lovesick dead wife who missed her husband.

"My son." She wept her eyes sad and lonely.

"Your son? Is he alive?" Melinda asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." The ghost answered, matter-of-factly. She seemed so lost and alone…in a state of confusion, really.

"What's your name, anyway?" Melinda pressed, wanting to get something from her.

"Elizabeth." She replied.

"Elizabeth. Do you remember how you died, Elizabeth?" Melinda asked, softly.

"Spanish influenza. 1918." She replied, smoothly.

"1918. How old was your son?" Melinda asked, knowing 1918 had been over ninety years ago.

"Seventeen." Elizabeth's answer was automatic and slightly perturbed.

"Seventeen? And he's…not dead?" Melinda quickly did the math in her head. If he'd been seventeen in 1918, now he would be…one hundred and eight. As far as she knew, no one had lived that long.

"There's something off…about him. His name is Edward Cullen now. I've seen him and he's…" Elizabeth gulped…"the same."

"What do you mean 'the same'?" Melinda questioned as she stood up.

"He's still seventeen."

Melinda gasped. She had never heard of such a thing. He _had _to be dead. Or something. There was absolutely no way….such a thing couldn't _happen. _

"Where could I find him?" Melinda asked.

"I'll take you to him." Elizabeth offered.

"Now?" Melinda demanded, glancing at the clock. It was only nine. It wasn't too late.

"Now." Elizabeth nodded.

Melinda quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and grabbed a black cashmere cardigan sweater.

"Jim, I'll be back, okay, sweetie?" Melinda whispered.

"Sure." Jim nodded, still fully awake.

Melinda dashed out the door, following Elizabeth.

**************************

Edward and Bella sat together holding hands as the play came to an intermission.

"That was interesting." Edward shrugged as he grinned at Bella.

"Hey, Edward, it's better than dancing!" Bella protested.

"Mmm…maybe not." Edward laughed.

"I liked it." Bella replied, miffed.

"Bella, darling, I'm not saying it's bad. I…oh never mind." Edward chuckled and waved it off.

"I wonder how Renesmee's doing." Bella wondered, fleetingly.

"Probably fine. She's with Carlisle and Esme, after all." Edward reassured her.

"I know. I just worry." Bella bit her lip, nervously as she twisted her hands together.

"It'll be fine, love." Edward smiled and tapped her lightly.

"I know." Bella nodded, still a little bit worried. She loved her daughter dearly and would be beside herself if anything happened to her.

"Are you, um, Edward?" A woman with long, curly brown hair who was dressed casually in jeans and a black sweater approached them.

"Yes." Edward replied, curiously.

"Oh my….gosh." Bella watched as the woman gasped, her face concerted in horror.

Bella's eyes grew wide immediately. Did she know something? If so, how much did she know?

"Who are you?" Bella asked, watching out for her family.

"Melinda Gordon." She replied, collecting herself.

"You wanted me for…" Edward trailed off, allowing her to finish.

"I just…I have to speak with you." Melinda responded, her tone grave.

"What about?" Edward's tone was clipped and angry.

Bella just stared, confused. Edward must know what she wants and what she's thinking, she mused.

"It's about your mother." Was Melinda's response.

Bella gasped. Edward's _mother_?

"You're gifted, aren't you?" Edward asked her.

"What do you mean?" Melinda's expression was curious and bewildered.

Edward knew that she was thinking about the ghost named Elizabeth that she'd seen. She was also trying to put together how he was still so young and most of all, _why. _

"You can see ghosts." Edward lowered his voice.

"How do you know?" Melinda demanded, not surprised, really.

"I am also…talented. With minds." Edward's response was careful and calculated. He couldn't give too much away, he knew that much.

"You can read them, you mean." Melinda clarified.

"Yes." He replied, shortly.

"Then you know…that she's looking for you. She has questions…" She told him.

"So do you." Edward cut her off.

"Well, obviously. There's a lot to question." Melinda smiled.

"We'll talk." Edward replied.

But just how much, he wasn't sure.


End file.
